Kanokon episodes
Kanokon is a 2008 anime based on the light novels written by Katsumi Nishino and illustrated by Koin, published by Media Factory. The series centers on Kouta Oyamada, a young boy from the countryside enrolled in his freshman year at Kunpo High School. He soon becomes the object of affection by Chizuru Minamoto, a second-year student and a fox spirit, and becomes the subject of her perverted actions. He later encounters Nozomu Ezomori, a wolf sprit who also has a romantic interest in Kouta. The series revolves around the love triangle between Kouta, Chizuru, and Nozomu, and the various yōkai who inhabit the school as well as the outside world. Produced by Xebec, the anime is directed by Atsushi Otsuki, series composition by Masashi Suzuki, music by Tsuyoshi Ito, and characters by Akio Takami.[1] The anime aired on AT-X between April 5, and June 28, 2008, and six DVD volumes were released by Media Factory between June 25 and November 21, 2008.[2][3] A box set was later released on January 22, 2010.[4] The anime is licensed in North America by Media Blasters under the title Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox,[5] and released the first volume on May 25, 2010.[6] Media Blasters later announced that they will not release volumes 2 and 3 of the series,[7] and instead released a box set on March 22, 2011.[8] A two-part OVA series, Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai (かのこん ～真夏の大謝肉祭～?), was announced.[9] The first episode aired on AT-X on October 4, 2009, and the second on October 11, 2009. Both episodes were released on DVD between November 25 and December 22, 2009 by Media Factory.[10][11] The OVA is licensed in North America by Media Blasters, and will release the series on June 21, 2011.[12] The anime's opening theme is "Phosphor" sung by Ui Miyazaki, and the ending theme is "Koi no Honō" (恋の炎?, "Flame of Love") sung by Yui Sakakibara.[1] The opening theme for the OVA is "Sunlight of the Sordino" (木漏れ日のソルディーノ, Komorebi no Sorudino?) by Yui Sakakibara, and the ending theme is "Lupinus: Winds of Happiness" (ルピナス～幸せの風～, Rupinasu ~Shiwaze no Kaze~?) by Ui Miyazaki. Kanokon Jap DVD Version 1-6 Kanokon DVD 1.jpg|Kanokon DVD 1 Kanokon DVD 2.jpg|Kanokon DVD 2 Kanokon DVD 3.jpg|Kanokon DVD 3 Kanokon DVD 4.jpg|Kanokon DVD 4 Kanokon DVD 5.jpg|Kanokon DVD 5 Kanokon DVD 6.jpg|Kanokon DVD 6 Kanokon USA Version 1-3 Girl Who Cried Fox DVD 1 Sexy Like a Fox.jpg|Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox DVD 1: Sexy Like a Fox The Girl Who Cried Fox - Wolf in No Clothing.jpg|Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox DVD 2 - Wolf in No Clothing The Girl Who Cried Fox - Catch a Vulpine by the Tail.jpg|Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox DVD 3 - Catch a Vulpine by the Tail ( Not released) =Kanokon Box set (USA/JP)= Kanokon The Girl Who Cried Fox - Complete Series USA Version.jpg Kanokon The Girl Who Cried Fox - Complete Series JP Version.jpg =Kanokon OVA (USA/JP)= Kanokon OVA Collection USA Version.jpg|Kanokon OVA Collection USA Version Kanokon Vol 1 JP.jpg|Kanokon Vol 1 JP Kanokon Vol 2 JP.jpg|Kanokon Vol 2 JP Episode list Kanokon (2008) Kanokon: Manatsu no Daishanikusai (2009) Category:Gallery Episodes